Mia Anapnoi
by Niladhevan
Summary: Elle est morte !... Il résumait tout ainsi : oui, elle est morte. Tout est perdu. Jamais nous ne serons heureux, Milo.


**Titre** : Mia anapnoi

**Auteur** : Niladhevan, aka Tenbra

**Rating** : K

**Note** : Mia anapnoi signifie "mon souffle", qui est en grec (sauf erreur de ma part) un nom d'amour, comme le traditionnel "mon coeur"...D'où un jeu de mot assez terrible (pardonnn!) sur la fin. Hahem.

* * *

« Il y a deux personnes pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi : il y a Athéna, et il y a toi. »

Un pli léger se tailla lentement entre les sourcils de Camus ; mais affectant l'indifférence –ou la surdité-, il refusa d'accorder un seul regard à Milo. Regard qui se ficha cependant avec obstination sur le dernier mot de la page de son livre, et refusa d'aller plus loin.  
Il aurait dû se douter que les (rares) silences du Chevalier du Scorpion ne pouvaient augurer que ce genre de déclarations pour le moins foudroyantes. Et pourtant il y avait crû, à ce quart d'heure de paix auditive, à lire tranquillement ses ouvrages anciens à l'étage ensoleillé de son Oikos, ses cheveux caressés par la brise rafraîchissante, tout en profitant de la présence de son meilleur ami…Ce dernier avait apparemment une toute autre idée de ce que pouvait être un « instant idyllique » dans la Maison du Verseau. Présentement, Camus devinait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à retrouver le calme reposant de ces dernières minutes…  
Milo, de son côté de la table, le regardait d'un air goguenard, trop habitué à la froideur de son meilleur ami pour ne pas être capable de déceler la moindre fêlure dans la glace. Installé en face de lui, les coudes plantés sur des livres épars et le menton au creux des mains, il souriait très largement. Après un long moment de silence tendu, le Verseau leva son regard de ses archives, et plissa légèrement les lèvres.

« On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, Milo.   
-Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua tranquillement le Scorpion, profitant de l'ouverture pour accentuer l'appui de son regard vert vif. Tu ne me crois pas, peut-être ? »

Le Français sourcilla encore, et leva plus franchement son regard. Et qu'Athéna le garde, les yeux de Milo avaient parfois quelque chose d'effrayant : là, la nuque inclinée au-dessus de ses mains superposées, ses cheveux myosotis folâtrant en boucles folles autour de son visage hâlé légèrement assombri par le contre-jour…là, ses yeux en amande, surmontés de sourcils toujours un peu froncés…ces yeux-là, verts comme l'auraient été ceux d'un chat, vert lumineux et inquiétant, vert d'Envie. Ajouté à cela son sourire en coin, n'importe qui exposé à l'intensité brûlante de son regard aurait frissonné de peur. Mais Camus n'avait pas peur, évidemment. Il était fasciné, admiratif peut-être, piqué par toute l'énergie que Milo mettait à le dévisager avec goguenardise…mais de la crainte, jamais. Le Français poussa un soupir excédé, puis répondit enfin :

« Un Chevalier, dit-il d'un ton sentencieux, ne doit pas s'attacher à un être autre que la Déesse qu'il sert.   
- Je connais ta rengaine, _mia anapnoi_…  
- Milo ! grinça le Chevalier du Verseau, littéralement électrisé par ce nouveau surnom. »

Le Grec éclata de rire en s'adossant plus confortablement à son fauteuil, les mains cette fois croisées derrière la nuque. Son rire cessa assez vite, et un voile de gravité repassa sur son visage :

« Réponds…Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus referma son ouvrage avec précaution – c'était un recueil d'archive imposant, long comme un bras et particulièrement ancien : il posa ses mains sur sa couverture avec une infinie douceur, et accompagna les pages jaunies dans leur délicate parabole. La fermeture fit néanmoins s'élever un très léger nuage de poussières. Il ne soutenait plus le regard de Milo –qu'il devinait aussi incisif que s'il avait braqué vers lui une paire de lances menaçantes. Il savait qu'il ajournait sa réplique derrière ces petits gestes méticuleux…Mais que lui répondre, enfin ? Milo semblait sérieux ; il _semblait_, et c'était déjà largement suffisant pour éluder ses questions étranges.

Mais…

« Milo… »

Camus leva un regard grave vers le Grec, qui se contenta d'un battement de cils pour lui signifier toute son attention. Le Verseau se leva prudemment (et quoi ? cherchait-il à dominer la situation rien qu'en prenant de la hauteur ? –il manqua de peu de s'esclaffer de sa propre bêtise), posa ses mains sur la table en se penchant sensiblement, et reprit d'un ton lourd :

« Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mais aussi mon frère d'armes…  
- Eh bien ?  
- Si tu dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, c'est pour me prouver (sa voix vacilla insensiblement) que tu m'aimes…n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, répondit docilement le Scorpion sans cesser de le dévisager de ses yeux –ses yeux verts surnaturels. Ce n'était pas assez clair, peut-être… »

Camus éluda la remarque de son ami, murmurée avec tant de lenteur qu'elle en devenait indécente. Il ferma les yeux, comme dans un signe d'exaspération –en réalité, il se retrouvait à chercher ses mots, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Milo…Comprend-moi : je n'attends pas d'un ami –je n'attends pas de toi, que tu fasses tout ce que je désire. Ca ne rime à rien…Non, ne garde qu'Athéna. Si nous accomplissons tous deux nos devoirs, nous serons heureux. Ensemble. »

Milo le considéra silencieusement, avachi dans son fauteuil en osier. Ses bras étaient retombés sur ses accoudoirs, et il avait la tête légèrement enfoncé dans ses épaules noyées de boucles claires et inclinée de côté. Il se mordilla ses lèvres jusque là entrouvertes, et glissa son regard de félin vers la table et sa charge imposante de livres.

« Cette réponse te convient, Milo ? Argua le Verseau et s'asseyant lentement.  
- Elle me laisse pensive, gronda le Grec. Mais je crois que je comprends : 'Athéna avant tout', c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu as peur que je me détourne de mon devoir à cause de toi ?  
- Tu es impulsif, c'est tout ce que je crains. »

Duel visuel. Un silence qui n'avait de calme que l'apparence s'appesantit sur la onzième Oikos, tandis que les deux chevaliers se toisaient mutuellement – par une habitude déjà profondément ancrée dans leur tumultueuse amitié. Milo rompit le contact en étirant un sourire plus serein, et inclina son regard comme pour mieux murmurer :

« Heureux ensemble, hein… »

Camus s'autorisa un sourire, et hocha lentement la tête. Il fit mine de reprendre son étude, suspendit ses mouvements, puis ajouta d'un ton doux :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de serments de fidélité. Reste celui que tu es, cela me suffit. »

Le Scorpion leva un regard presque étonné vers lui –mais Camus semblait s'être replongé dans sa lecture pour de bon. Il sourit, se gratta la joue comme pour chasser les ridules de bonheur qui s'y étaient creusées.

* * *

« Le corps d'Athéna a disparu. »

Ils étaient tous là, devant le fait accompli. Abasourdi, anéanti ; et si leurs cœurs battaient toujours c'étaient par cet espoir insensé qui peut germer au cœur même des plus terrifiantes réalités : « Ce n'est pas vrai ».  
Ca l'était, pourtant. Ils avaient tous vu Athéna, sa gorge ouverte, tomber comme un grand lys fauché en arrière –et disparaître dans une myriade d'étoiles délicates. Ils avaient vu le sang tomber à flots sur le sol, souiller cette dague maudite. Jeter quelques gouttes écarlates sur la joue blanche de Saga.  
Un long silence s'était abattu sur les hautes marches du Sanctuaire : qu'importe si le secret demeurait, qu'importe si tout se jouait maintenant, ou si tout était déjà perdu…ils pleuraient. Tous.

Camus parvint à se relever, mort. Shura était comme cloué au sol, le regard dans le vague, démoli par son plus grand cauchemar. Saga ne bougeait pas, et Kanon le regardait, livide, lointain.  
L'ancien chevalier du Verseau chancela, leva un regard vers le ciel noir et l'immense lune écarlate qui se levait à peine, ce Monde qu'il ne voyait plus. Elle est morte. Elle est morte ! Il savait que c'était là le but de leur mission, l'aboutissement de toute cette ignoble mascarade…Mais la voir mourir –non, se suicider- pour abréger leurs propres souffrances, c'était…c'était…de trop.  
Sa gorge nouée ne laissa pas échapper le moindre son, et pourtant son expression, son aura-même étaient déchiquetés par la souffrance. Il scella ses lèvres entrouvertes par son hurlement muet, et tourna son regard aveugle vers lui.

« Milo… »

Il avait perdu la voix, mais c'était son âme qui lança cet appel –comme des ondes froissant la surface liquide de l'univers. Il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, et il fut presque heureux que Shaka ait brisé ses sens. Il ne voyait plus ces yeux verts, ces astres incandescents qui l'auraient plongé dans une douleur plus meurtrière que son Scarlet Needle. Il craignait ce regard.  
Et pourtant, Camus sentit confusément en lui bouillonner toutes les frustrations, les manques qui l'avaient hanté dans sa mort première. Milo lui avait manqué, terriblement. Et à présent il se sentait si vide, si mort, brisé à tel point que son identité s'en retrouvait décousue, dénudée de tout fondement solide. Il tendit les bras vers Milo. Son âme incendiée par ses larmes sanglantes ne lui ôta pas totalement la conscience de son acte ; mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il voulait le toucher, se rappeler ce que pouvait être la chaleur humaine –juste une fois-, et…peut-être, trouver un réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami.

« Milo… ! »

Ses doigts tremblants, poissés de sang, effleurèrent enfin l'or lisse du plastron du Scorpion. Il sentit aussitôt une violente brûlure à la joue, et la force de la gifle lui fit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire. Il tituba, et dû puiser dans ses dernières forces pour éviter de tomber lamentablement au sol. Les bras ballants, le cœur béant de cette énième blessure, il releva péniblement son visage vers Milo.

« Elle est morte ! »

La voix du Scorpion le fit tressaillir, plus encore que lorsqu'il était intervenu dans le temple de la Vierge. Des larmes roulèrent sur sa joue endolorie, et il ne trouva rien à dire. Il résumait tout ainsi : oui, elle est morte. Tout est perdu. Jamais nous ne serons heureux, Milo.

Des mains, chaudes, vibrantes d'une violence endiguée se posèrent sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Camus ne pu lâcher aucun son. Les mains de Milo s'étaient refermées autour de son cou, et pressaient progressivement, lentement. Lui coupant le souffle et amoindrissant cette étincelle de vie que lui avait insufflée le Sombre Monarque.  
Un étau d'air lourd s'abattit aussitôt sur le crâne de Camus, il vit dans les ténèbres de son regard des étoiles trembler de peur, et elles s'enfuirent, sous forme de larmes filantes, le long de son visage.

_-Mia anapnoi…_

Silence.

- N'y vas pas !  
- Ce n'est pas terminé.  
- Tu es presque mort ! Arrête.

Silence.

- Camus !!  
- ... tu es toujours si impulsif…   
- Je t'aime…!  
- Alors laisse-moi partir.

Les mains de Milo lâchèrent leur emprise, laissant l'air glacé entrer douloureusement dans le corps moribond de Camus. Il resta immobile – un arbre foudroyé, mort debout. Il garda la tête levée, comme dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le ciel qu'il aimait tant, la Lune, les constellations porteuses d'espoir. Il entendit des sanglots. Milo était à ses pieds, à genoux, ses mains encore levées vers lui, crispées sur ses hanches comme pour le retenir. Camus tendit une main hésitante, et caressa ses boucles myosotis furtivement.

_Tu te souviens, non ? Tu m'avais promis qu'Athéna passerait avant tout : le Milo que j'admire est le chevalier qui fera tout pour sa Déesse. Même me tuer. Et je suis heureux que tu ais cherché à nous arrêter. Je t'aime, il m'a fallut revenir d'entre les morts pour comprendre à quel point. Mais il nous faut partir, la guerre de fait que commencer…_

_Nous ne serons pas heureux, dans cette vie. Peut-être dans une autre, je l'espère. Je t'attendrai, mon ami._


End file.
